The romance beings
by Shelaum
Summary: Okay.....This is a story that sums up the reason why Sesshomaru hate's humans. Kagome and Inuyasha are a couple, and Miroku and Sango wont admit they like each other. R and R please
1. Chapter 1, The romance begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru sama! Rin's going to look for flowers now!" Rin piped up at him happily.

"Do as you wish, Rin, just bring Jaken with you. And be back before evening." Sesshomaru told her, looking down at the small mortal girl.

_Why did you bring her into this? Why? She's just a mortal girl. Why save her? Why protect her? Why.....No. It's not like that. She's just a mortal child. I, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the eastern lands, can not afford to deal with such a child._

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, what is it, Jaken?"

"'Tis nothing milord. Did you let the wretch of a-"

Squish. Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken.

"Miserable toad." He muttered.

_How dare he interfere with what I do? If the toad does not like how I do my own things, he should just let the Half-breed brother of mine kill him and be done with it!_

Walking along a path in the forest, Rin started singing to herself.

"In the mountain in the forest in the wind in a dream where are you Sesshomaru sama? with an ally like Jaken? I will wait alone until you come! Sesshomaru sama, please return."

"Oh! Look at the pretty flowers! Sesshomaru sama will be so pleased with Rin." She ran over to the flowers, and began picking them.

"Come on Kagome, let's go." Inuyasha yawned, stretching out.

"Is it morning already?" Kagome slipped out of bed.

"Yes, and we have to get back. Everyone's probably wondering where we are."

"Oh....Alright. I just have to pack everything."

"Sesshomaru sama! Look! Rin picked these for you!" The child held up a bouquet of flowers.

"........" Sesshomaru looked down upon the child silently. "Thank you. Just... Put them in some water, please." He patted her on the head.

"Yes!" She ran off to put the flowers in a small vase of water.

_What am I doing? Why don't I just kill the child? It would be easier. But she looks like damn _happy_ all the time! How can I kill her? It's not like I care, she's just a child. The world is filled with human children. Demon children, too._

_Takimi._

No, he mustn't think of that.

"Sesshomaru sama, is it time to sleep?"

He looked down at Rin, startled out of his thoughts.

"Yes, yes it is Rin."

"Alright. Good night, Sesshomaru sama, good night Jaken sama." Rin jumped into Sesshomaru's lap, snuggling down into his fluffy boa.

A half our later.

"Kagome! Let's _go!_" Inuyasha glared at her.

"Inuyasha, would you rather _not_ have your instant noodles?" Kagome shot back.

"......"

"That's what I thought." She smiled. "Now, be a good boy and calm down."

"Hmph" He put his arms around her, pouting. "You said this wouldn't take long, though."

"Brother Inu!" Shota ran down the hall, shouting for Inuyasha.

"Yes, Shota?" Inuyasha looked at the boy, his ears twitching. (A/n: Squeals)

"Dinners almost ready, wont you stay another night?" Shota tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve. "Please?"

"........" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

"Alright. We will."

"Yay!" Shota ran to tell Grandpa.

"And after dinner?" Inuyasha grinned.


	2. Chapter 2, The romance begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha.

"When are they going to be back, Sango?" Shippou whined at her, jumping onto the well for what seemed to be the 80th time.

"I don't know, Shippou, but, I think you should get to sleep." Sango smiled at the young demon.

"Alright." Shippou ran into the cabin.

"What do you think they could be doing, Miroku?" Sango asked quietly.

"I don't know. But, I believe it's best to trust them. Now come, it's time for bed. You're exhausted; I can see the effects of chasing after those demons." Miroku grabbed her wrist, tugging her to the cabin. "Sleep. It will do you some good."

_Why did I think of him? Takimi is gone. Even if he was alive, it wouldn't change anything. _She _would never permit him to be near me. Not that it matters, I, Lord Sesshomaru can do what I please, _when_ I please, and _how _I please. It does not matter to me if she loved the boy. _

_Does it? Why should I care? It's been just under 50 years. He can't be brought back, not now._

_Could he?_

_It doesn't matter. I don't want him to get in the way. Again._

Sesshomaru rolled over onto his side, one arm hooked around the tiny child, Rin.

_He's long since gone. All I have, no, all I _need _is right here, resting in my very arms. Nothing else matters. So long as this child doesn't get killed, too._

"Kagome, you seem rather pale dear. Are you not getting enough sleep?" Mother eyed Inuyasha warily, sure he was the problem.

"No, it's not that, mom." Kagome straightened up, smiling at her mother.

"Then what is it, dear? Is it school? Grandpa has been calling in for you. Though... I'm afraid he isn't giving them very....reasonable reasons why you've been missing so much school." Kagome's mother frowned at her daughter.

"I think I'll just go to bed. I'm not very hungry, anyways. Good night mom, Grandpa, Shota, Inuyasha." Kagome gave a small bow of thanks and goodnight.

"Sesshomaru sama? Rin cannot sleep. Can Rin go and get a drink?" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru's face.

"Yes, you may go, Rin." He closed his eyes once more.

Rin ran off to get water.

A few moments later, Rin came back with two wooden cups filled with water. She handed one to Sesshomaru.

"Rin has gotten Sesshomaru sama some water too. Incase Sesshomaru sama is thirsty." Rin grinned.

"Thank you. Good night." Sesshomaru drank the water, and layed back down, one arm out to the side for the child to use as a pillow, the other around the child's tiny waist.


	3. Chapter 3, The romance begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha. All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

"Kagome? Are you feeling okay?" Inuyasha slipped into bed with her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just...tired I guess. It's been a long week." Kagome snuggled up against him.

"Mmmm. I'm sure it has." He kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, Kagome."

"Milord! Milord! That wretched human girl has wandered off. To where, I do not know." Jaken squealed.

Sesshomaru looked down at him, eyes narrowed coldly.

"You lie. I can smell fear on you. It's in your eyes, your very breathe." Sesshomaru's eyes started to glow red. "Where did you send her, Jaken?"

"Milord! T'wasn't me! I swear it on this one's he-"Squish.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to normal as he saw the child come out of the bushes.

"Rin. Are you alright?" Sesshomaru leaned down and picked up the child.

"Rin is just fine. Did you sleep well, Sesshomaru sama?" Rin smiled, patting his face.

"Yes. I did." He carried her to the water. "It's time to bathe. I must leave you with Jaken. If he does anything, just call out for me." He set her down, and jumped into the air.

"They're back! Sango! Miroku! Their back!" Shippou jumped onto Kagome.

"Shippou! Did you miss us?" Kagome hugged the little youkai.

"Yes. Did....did you bring the goodies?"

"Yes, I wouldn't forget, not with Inuyasha standing over my shoulder stuffing my bag full."

Just then, Inuyasha jumped out of the well.

A _huge_, overly stuffed backpack fell on him, knocking him onto his back.

"HERE TAKE THE STUPID THING!" He shouted at Kagome.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She started handing out all the goods. (A/n: That makes her sound like a smuggler or something, doesn't it? Maybe a drug dealer? Sweat drop)

"Jaken sama, when will Sesshomaru sama be back?" Rin sat on the stairs to a large estate. She was flipped through documents of Sesshomaru's battles. For some odd reason, he had a lot of them.

"I don't know. Why should I know?"

"Rin just wanted to know. You don't have to be mean to Rin." She whimpered.

"Why don't you just go to bed? Lord Sesshomaru will be back later."

"Alright. Tell Sesshomaru sama Rin say goodnight! Goodnight Jaken sama!" Rin ran off to her cot Sesshomaru has gotten her.

"Thank gods." Jaken grabbed a flower. He started pulling out petals, one by one saying "He cares, he doesn't, he cares, he doesn't............ (A/n: It keeps going .)"

"Kagome? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Inuyasha twitched his ears in response to her moving around. (A/n: Squeals)

"Yes, I know. But... I can't sleep. I feel something. Like something coming. Something strong and _fast_...." Kagome broke off as Inuyasha hugged her close to himself.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you. Nor Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara. So go back to sleep." He tugged her down next to him, snuggling into her back.

"I'll try. Goodnight Inu-"She stopped in mid sentence. "Koga!" She went to meet him.

"Hey, Kagome." He gave her a charming smile. (A/n: .........Takes cover from all the Inuyasha/Kagome fans) He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I thought that was your scent. Is mutt-face treating you alright?" He glared at Inuyasha.

"Grrrrr........ HANDS OFF!" Inuyasha yanked Kagome back against him. "Why don't you stick to your _own_ dirty kind and leave Kagome alone!"

"....." Koga glared at Inuyasha.

_Oh dear, another fight. And we were just about to go to sleep, too._ Kagome sighed. _Why did he have to come? I mean, I enjoy his company, truly, but.... he makes it hard on Inuyasha and me._

"YOU DAMN WOLF!"

"YOU DAMN MUTT!"

"I'LL KILL YOU, WOLF!" Inuyasha slashed at him with his claws.

"SIT BOY!"

SLAM!

Inuyasha fell just before Koga's feet, growling as dust flew all around him.

"He cares, he doesn't care, he cares, he doesn't care, he cares, he doesn't care." Jaken looked at the last petal he had just pulled off. "HE DOESN'T CARE! YOU UNGRATEFULL DOG!" (A/n: Eh, what can I say? It was a big flower .')

"Sesshomaru sama! Your back!" Rin ran out of her room in Sesshomaru's estate.

"Rin waited for as long as she could! But Rin fell asleep while waiting."

_That would explain her stumbling run. _Sesshomaru smiled to himself. _Just like..... No. I won't think about that. About him, about _any _of my life before this child came into it._

"Sesshomaru sama? Are you okay, Sesshomaru sama?" Rin looked up at him, her arms raised.

"..... Yes, I'm fine, Rin." Sesshomaru leaned down and picked her up. "Did you behave?"

"Yes! Rin always behaves!" She hooked hers arms around his neck, snuggling into the fluffy boa. (A/n: _is_ it a boa? .' Dunno. I was told it was. AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!1 Runs from rabid Sesshomaru fans I SWEAR THEY WONT END UP TOGETHER! LEMME ALONE!!!!! Screams, running faster)

"Yes, I know. Did you do your studies?" Sesshomaru patted the child on the head.

"Yes. What are all the battles about, Sesshomaru? Was there another Sesshomaru sama? Cause this Sesshomaru sama is to nice to fight. Rin believes so." She nodded.

"......" Sesshomaru looked at the girl, unsure how to answer. "Did you eat supper yet?"

"No. will Sesshomaru sama eat with Rin?" She patted his face.

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4, The romance begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha. All credit goes to Miss Rumiko Takahashi.

_Look at her. She looks so innocent when she's sleeping..._ Sesshomaru reached down and picked the child up._ How can she stand to stay here? It would be better if she were with her own kind. With _humans_. Wouldn't it? No. It wouldn't. They shunned her. She's a loner, like me._

_Just like Takimi... _

God, but he _did_ miss the child.

_No. It's bad to think about him. About those times. And that wretch of a woman._

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet, growling at Kagome. "I WAS MERELY TRYING TO GET THIS WOLF AWAY!"

"Inuyasha, Koga did nothing wro-"She was interrupted by Koga kissing her.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Kagome. Come back with me, and be _my_ woman. Surely you realize that I can take better care of you then mutt-face over there. And I can promise you _I'll_ never go behind your back to see another miko." He had slipped his arms around her. "What do you say?" (A/n: Runs from Inuyasha/Kagome fans.)

"Koga, I......" She looked over at Inuyasha. "You have a pack you need to protect. I would just be getting in your way." She shook her head gently. "I'm sorry, no. I wish to stay with Inuyasha."

"...." Koga turned away, frowning. "Alright. But if you change your mind, you know I'm always here."

"I know. Thank you." She turned back to Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around the pouting half demon.

_Should I put her back with her own kind?_

No.

_Why should you do that? She's your human now. You found her, you saved her. And she reminds you of Takimi. Keep her._

Why?

_Why? Do you need a reason? Look at the child! She's only a bit older then Takimi when he died. **Keep her!**_

Alright! Fine!

Sesshomaru settled down next to the sleeping child he had arranged next to him.

He closed his eyes, reliving once more the nightmare of the night of Takimi's death.

Flash back begins.

"_TAKIMI! TAKIMI WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sesshomaru shouted as he ran through the forest, franticly looking for the boy. _

_He paused, long enough to smell humans, but discarded the smell as normal, these were, after all, forests the humans were always lurking around, waiting for some wealthy fool to come riding by to kill and robbed._

"_TAKIMI!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU! TAKIMI!" Sesshomaru was screaming now, desperate for the boy to answer._

_A woman screamed._

_Sesshomaru whipped around as he heard the scream. "What the hell? It couldn't be.....Takimi!" He rushed towards the sound._

_There was the child, hardly ten years old, being attacked by a horde of humans._

_Filthy, blood thirsty, murdering, humans._

"_TAKIMI!" He ran as fast as he could towards to boy. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sesshomaru slashed three humans to shreds with one slash of his claws._

"_Filthy mortal's!" He screamed in pure rage, killing another by snapping the bastard's neck._

_It went on like this, slashing and snapping, whipping them to death._

_By the time he got to the child, he was almost dead._

_Sesshomaru kneeled down next to Takimi._

"_Takimi..." He gently lifted the boy up. "Takimi....can you hear me?"_

_Takimi looked up at Sesshomaru, looking him right in the face. "D......d............da-.........They attacked......I was just chasing after a toad demon.......and they attacked. I tried to fend them off.......long enough for you to help.....but......so many.........sorry........" The life fled from Takimi's tiny body._

_In a fit of rage, Sesshomaru had grabbed the nearest humans, dragging them back to his home._

_He tortured them. Each in different ways, till they died begging for mercy as Takimi had begged for from them._

"_Sesshomaru! Please! Stop!" A woman, a half breed, clutched at his sleeve. "Please.......Don't kill them. They did wrong, but please....please don't kill them. Takimi wouldn't want it. Please....do it for your child's memory._

_Sesshomaru sank down onto his hands and knees. One hand came to strike at the ground, a deep hole forming where his fist had hit the ground._

_He let the last human go. _Why? Why should I let that bastard go? Because Takimi's mother, his mate, had begged him to? Fah! He shouldn't have let him go. But....Takimi hated violence of any kind, which is why he didn't fight back when those human's attacked and killed him.

_Sesshomaru got up and left._

End of flash back


End file.
